


Star Crossed (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton is a water elemental and Ray is a fire elemental. Never shall they touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try using paint brushes on my graphics program.


End file.
